El Amor Que Nace En Una Mision
by frufjusddksruewidfkkdkldjkcoio
Summary: Las fatales consecuencias de una mision en la que Naruto y Sakura se encuentran involucrados. Amor, peleas, concursos, un viejo conocido... Mal summary, pero leanlo pliz. NaruSaku and other


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 1: De misión en misión**

La vida de los ninjas siempre fue, es y será muy ajetreada. Con sus cosas buenas, misiones exitosas, fama, dinero, reconocimiento… y sus cosas malas, misiones fallidas, muerte, destrucción, masacres, invasiones. Pero como la vida no es en blanco y negro, hay veces que suceden cosas buenas y malas, así es la vida. Pero en estos tiempos eran más comunes los malos momentos debido a que dos terribles organizaciones, Akatsuki y Hebi, que crecían sin cesar en cuanto a miembros y poder se refería.

La única forma de intentar pararlo que encontraban los principales países ninjas era enviar a los mejores y de más alto rango ninja, aunque el éxito era más bien escaso.

El hecho de enviar los mejores shinobis a una misión casi suicida dejaba a las aldeas con pocos ninjas disponibles, solamente poseían genins u chuunins para hacer las misiones que se les encomendaba.

Era difícil para los Kages de las diferentes aldeas ninjas organizarse, puesto que no se podían permitir más pérdidas y este hecho hacia que los ninjas que quedaban estaban muy agobiados.

Aunque ahora es tiempo de hablar del caso de Konoha; Uchiha Itachi protagoniza la matanza del siglo, mata a toda su familia excepto a su hermano pequeño, Uchiha Sasuke, y huye de Konoha, uniéndose a Akatsuki en su búsqueda de Jinchuuriki. Sasuke, cegado por la venganza, traiciona a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo y a su aldea para ir con Orochimaru, que sería su maestro y al que final mataría para luego formar su propia organización, Hebi.

Y sus antiguos compañeros, sus compañeros del antiguo grupo 7, que no hacían otra cosa que no fuera ir de misión tras misión, esas misiones que la Godaime Hokage les encomendaba un día tras otro, sin que ellos tuvieran oportunidad de descansar. Ahora mismo se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea.

-Todos los días hacemos lo mismo-comento una enojada pelirrosa.

-Si, es muy cansino-le dio la razón su blondo amigo.

-Y para colmo, mañana a otra misión. Yo me voy a casa, quiero descansar-.

-Oye Sakura-la chica se gira-, ¿no quieres comer algo? A mi tanta misión me abre el apetito-.

-Déjame que lo adivine, me vas a invitar a ramen de Ichiraku, ¿no es así?-dijo irónica.

-Para que engañarte, Sakura-chan, si me conoces perfectamente-con ese comentario se gana un sonrojo por parte de la kunoichi (hagan sus apuesta, ¿por qué razón se sonrojo Sakura? xD).

-Bueno, es igual-dijo aun con resto del sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¿Vamos?-Naruto asintió.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a Ichiraku.

-Hey viejo, ponnos dos-.

-¿Solo dos?-preguntó Sakura.- ¿Cómo que no pides 16?-

-¿16? ¿Para qué?-Le preguntó extrañado el blondo.

-Uno para mí y 15 para ti-.

-No, hace tiempo que no como tantos, además no hay tiempo para eso. Es tarde, y mañana hay que descansar-.

-"Como ha cambiado. Hace tiempo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por atiborrarse a ramen pero ahora…"-Se fijo que ya tenían el ramen enfrente.-Oye Naruto, ¿cómo es que me invistas a ramen?-

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura, ¿cómo no te voy a invitar a ramen?-

-Ya veo-su vista se posa en el bol de ramen que tenía enfrente. No sabía porque, pero hubiera preferido oír una respuesta diferente.

-Sakura, tienes mala cara, ¿te sucede algo?-le pregunto él al ver su cara.

-No es nada-en sus labios se forma una triste y falsa sonrisa.

-¿Seguro? Es que no me gusta la expresión que tienes en la cara-.

-Será mejor comer el ramen antes de que se enfríe-Sakura cambia rotundamente de tema.

-Si tienes razón, y no me vuelvas a cambiar de tema-protestó él enojado.

No volvieron a decir nada mientras comían. Al terminar, como Naruto invitaba, pago ambos platos y los dos se dirigieron hacia sus casas.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?-le pregunto.

-No es necesario que te molestes. Hasta mañana, Naruto-se despidió la pelirrosa.

-Sayonara, Sakura-chan-.

Al llegar a sus casas, ambos se tiraron sobre la cama y se durmieron al instante.

_Al día siguiente, por la mañana._

Los rayos de sol atravesaban la habitación atinando directamente en sus ojos. Ella despertó debido a esa tenue luz y miró el reloj que y yacía en su mesita de noche.

-¡JODER, LLEGO TARDE!-Se levanto de golpe, se preparó como pudo, se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una pieza de fruta y salió corriendo del lugar.

_En casa de Naruto_

-Ramen, ramen-dijo abrazando su almohada.

_Un cuenco de ramen flotaba por el aire, seguido de un chico rubio de orbes azules._

_-Ramen, ramen-decía él._

Se giró en su sueño y se calló de la cama, estampándose contra él suelo y despertando. Se incorporó lentamente para poder mirar la hora en el reloj que tenía en la mesa.

-"¡Es tardísimo! Tsunade-obachan me va a matar"-. Cogió su ropa y se la fue poniendo. Casi se cae poniéndose los pantalones.

Salí corriendo de la casa para dirigirse al despacho de la Hokage. Como no quería chocarse con nadie gritaba-¡Apartaos de mi camino! ¡Llevo prisa!-. Todos los que pasaban por allí se quitaban de en medio y le miraban sorprendidos.

_En otro momento, cerca de ese lugar_

Por la calle paralela iba Sakura, corriendo hacia el despacho de su sensei y deseando no morir por llegar tarde.

-¿Llegas tarde a una cita, frentona?-le dijo su amiga Ino, irónica.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías-le contestó la pelirrosa enojada.

Siguió corriendo y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba codo con codo con Naruto. Ambos subieron las escaleras de la torre de la Hokage que les conduciría al despacho de la Godaime. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta y como ellos no podían frenar en su carrera se tropezaron con el escritorio, cayendo sobre él.

-Buena entrada-dijo la rubia, intentando salir de su asombro y olvidándose de que esos dos llegaban tarde-. Sentaos-ordenó y ellos obedecieron.-Supongo que ya sabréis para lo que estáis aquí-.

-Tsunade-oba-chan-hizo una pausa al ver la cara de enoja que le transmitía Tsunade y espero hasta que esta se calmase-, no hace falta que nos digas que a Konoha no le sobran ninjas y que por eso estamos obligados a hacer muchas misiones. Nos sabemos bien todo ese rollo-.

-Naruto tiene razón, sensei. Esto no puede seguir así, necesitamos unas vacaciones-protestó la ojijade.

-Me temo que eso no es posible de momento-hice una pausa, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos, par luego volver abrirlos-. Ahora mismo tenéis una nueva misión. Debéis de dirigiros a la frontera de nuestro país. Hay indicios de que Hebi se puede encontrar por esa zona. A cualquier sospecho, le traéis a la aldea. Es una misión de rango B, así que tened cuidado, ya sabéis que no podemos permitirnos más bajas. Comenzad ya-.

-Hai-dijeron los dos jóvenes shinobis, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Al poco tiempo estaba en las puertas de la villa.

-No nos debería llevar mucho tiempo-dijo el rubio, con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza.

-Salgamos ya. Quiero llegar cuanto antes-.

-Está bien-accedió él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saltaban de rama en rama a una increíble velocidad. En un momento llegaron a la frontera.

-Separémonos, así abarcaremos más terreno-comento la pelirrosa.

-No se si es muy buena idea-dijo el blondo, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, me las apañaré bien, yo sola, después de todo, soy la discípula de la hokage-.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo pensando en la fuerza de su compañera y amiga.

-Se acabo, tu vete por la derecha, yo iré por al izquierda-.

Ambos se separaron. Sakura estuvo un tiempo avanzando hasta que llego a una claro del bosque en el que estaban, donde se paró.

Podía oír el movimiento de los arbustos tras ella. Era un sonido muy fuerte para ser del viento. Seguramente sería Naruto, que la había seguido innecesariamente preocupado. Se giro para dejarle muy claro que podía hacer esta parte de la misión pero no pudo decirle nada, por un sencillo motivo. No era Naruto el que estaba allí.

-Tú…-no podía creer lo que veía. Su sangre se congelaba, sentía escalofríos, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y algo más, y su boca estaba entreabierta, complementando así una perfecta expresión de horror. No podía ser verdad, no era él-Sasuke…-

-Tienes una hermosa manera de darme la bienvenida, después de tanto tiempo-su voz sonaba grave y ligeramente ronca.

-No exageres, no ha pasado ni un año-dijo en tono frío, que no le quedo muy bien.

-No seas tan hostil, después de todo el kitsune no está por aquí-.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido, tanto, que al moreno le costo entenderlo. Primero notó como el aire le golpeaba ligeramente en un lado de la cara para luego ladearla ligeramente después de escuchar un tremendo golpe. Pude ver como el brazo de la chica estaba estirado. Siguió su dirección para ver que, en donde había un árbol, ahora solo quedaban ramas rotas, raíces arrancadas y un tronco entero destrozado. Su enorme fuerza le sorprendió.

-Uchiha Sasuke-pudo escuchar su voz, que parecía llena de ira-, vas a venir con nosotros si no quieres sentir el verdadero dolor-.

Y entonces pasó lo impensable. El vengador se echo a reír. Sakura no comprendía absolutamente nada de la actitud del moreno.

-Eso ha tenido gracia-vio la expresión de sorpresa de la chica y decidió explicarse un poco mejor-. Para poder enseñarme el verdadero dolor primero tienes que sentirlo-.

Sakura se temió lo peor. El Sharingan había hecho su aparición y no vaticinaba nada bueno para ella. Si por lo menos hubiera hecho caso a Naruto… Un momento, Naruto podía salvarla de Sasuke si la encontraba. Solo se lo podía ocurrir una cosa… Gritar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto iba por su lado, preocupado. Pero de repente lo oyó.

-¡Ah!-Un chillido retumba por todo el bosque.

-"Esa voz". ¡SAKURA!-

* * *

Bueno, se me ha ocurrido volver a reescribir este fic, y esta vez, si va estar diferente de como antes estaba y si algun día lo termino pues, V2 y ya esta.

Este es el primer capitulo, es como un prologo pero bueno. Espero hayan disfrutado con su lectura.

¿Reviews?


End file.
